A vehicle fuel vapor control device disclosed in JP2000-192863A published by the Japanese Patent Office in 2000 comprises a canister which absorbs fuel vapor generated in a fuel tank. The fuel vapor absorbed by the canister is released and converted to hydrogen and carbon dioxide by a reformer. This converted hydrogen is supplied to a fuel cell, and effectively used as fuel gas.